Chigusa's Resolve
by Atomic Wombat
Summary: Chigusa finally shows Rakan how he feels. Will Rakan respond to Chigusa's pleas? Chapter 1 is rated T but I've put an M rating on it for the upcoming chapter. Warning: yaoi - don't like don't read. Reviews are always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Silver Diamond or its characters. They are all the property of the artist, publishing company and their associated lawyers. I hold only the right to my own ideas and humbly make use of characters that were created before I got there that are just too good (or cute) to let go gently into that good night.

"I can not believe that you are making me wear this." Chigusa said while looking thoroughly miserable.

"Of course you're wearing it!" Shouted Kou. Kou of course is always shouting. It's just part and parcel of being a big mouthed snake.

Narushige just shook his head gently while looking at the two of them bicker. Once the two of them started in on "it chafes" and "shut up, you pansy," it was time to step outside the room. The beautiful man of the Shigeka family quietly slid the door closed and stepped down the hallway. As he walked, he reflected on what a long, strange story it's been to get him to this point in his life.

When he met Rakan-kun and developed such a strong sense of affection for him, he decided that he must protect Rakan's virtue at all costs from that pervert Senrou. Almost mother-like, Narushige would wrap his arms around Rakan whenever he was scared or sad. The trouble was that Senrou always butted in as well. Like all mothers, however, Narushige felt the wrenching loss as his "child" began to truly become the beautiful man he is today.

Their many hardships that they endured in their home world created the vibrant, empowered man that he could bring to the front of his mind as easily as he could recall his own reflection. Rakan-kun's kindness only made his presence all the more lovely to share. It was his kindness that drew every single of his devoted followers to his side. The power of a sanome only made him more interesting and helpful. Rakan's beauty brought him followers in that other world, although Narushige noted that almost none of the people on that other world were close to the child of his heart. Perhaps it was that they sensed something different about Rakan or maybe it was Rakan himself who subconsciously kept them away.

His musings were interrupted at this point by a surprisingly emotional Senrou stomping into the room.

"I don't need all this!" He shouted to no one and everyone. "Tell that damn earthworm to leave me alone about my '_big night'!"_

"I'm helping you, you big dumb pervert!" fumed the snake following on Chigusa's heels.

"Kou, leave him alone for now." Narushige said very quietly in an almost hypnotic voice. "Look at it this way. If he hurts Rakan-kun, you can poison him." This statement left an almost smile on the immobile reptilian face.

Senrou walked more sedately from the room, all the while removing the stupid effluvia of this shallow world. Calmly he tore the hair pieces into tiny little shreds, feeling much better with each vibrating tear. The outfit that Kou insisted on already lay in two halves on the floor and Chigusa strode naked down the hallway to his room to change into something comfortable.

Narushige gestured to Kou. Kou slithered up Naurshige's slim form and snuggled gently around his neck. In an uncharacteristically quiet voice, Kou said, "Do you think they'll ever manage it?"

Narushige shrugged gently so as not to dislodge Kou. "I'm not sure. Senrou's of two minds as you know. He's torn between duty and love." His gentle voice began to fade as they walked to the door, slid it aside, and stepped outside. He lifted a hand to greet a returning Rakan-kun as he entered the door yard. Giving Rakan a very secretive smile, he and Kou left on their trip to a bewildering something or other the people of this world called a 'mall.'

Rakan was exhausted from his day and very tiredly sat on the step to remove his shoes in the entranceway instead of standing in his energetic way. He then changed his shoes and immediately went outside to take care of his pet jungle. Rakan always did get a little boost from communing with the plants. Well he should after all. He was a sanome. After noticing a few new plants that he had never seen before, he made a mental note to look them up in his books from both this world and the next to see if he could find out what they were. He never did have a problem remembering the shape of a leaf or the exact curl of a trailing vine. Each plant was as individual to him as each person's face.

Feeling a little better, he came back to the entranceway and took off his gardening shoes. Stepping into the house proper with his blindingly white socks on, he called out for Touji. No answer was returned. Knowing that Kou and Narushige were out and about, that left only one possibility if anyone was in the house.

"Chigusa-san?" he called. No answer at all.

Now that was really odd. Normally the guys didn't leave his house completely unprotected. He started to peek around corners and look into rooms thinking maybe they were going to play a trick on him and jump out to frighten him. After two rooms, he thought better of the idea and stepped toward the kitchen to make himself some well-deserved tea. Once the tea was made, he dug out some Western-style crisps that he had created yesterday as an experiment and placed them on the serving tray. He placed the tray and its contents on his low table and then knelt on the flat cushion in preparation for some major chow-down. He bent his head over his clasped hands as he offered thanks before his meal and then dug in.

"_Oh my I can't stand it."_ thought Rakan's watcher. _"His narrow little back is so cute that I just want to eat him up."_ The watcher crept forward until he was silently kneeling just behind Rakan. Even though he was this close, his quiet approach prevented Rakan's notice.

A trembling hand extended from the watcher. "_What the hell am I frightened of?"_ he cursed himself mentally. "_I've touched him plenty of times. Why is this time different?"_ He finally made the hand, well hands now that both were out, touch the small waist of the man in front of him.

Rakan immediately stiffened his posture and slowly turned his head. As soon as he saw that it was Chigusa, he relaxed his body back to its previous position. However when he really took a good look at Chigusa's face, he stopped the progress of the crisp to his mouth and placed it on the plate instead.

"What's wrong, Chigusa-san?" he asked the man with the pained expression.

Senrou couldn't answer. He just stared at Rakan like he had never truly seen him before. The sanome's beauty seemed to have struck him dumb. He looked at his face like he was searching a map for hidden treasure. How could he have ever thought that Rakan looked like that horrible ayame-prince? It's plain for anyone with eyes to see that the kindness of those light brown eyes and the expressive mouth that is used to smiling are so far removed from the prince's face that it was as if they were on two different mountains. When he thought about their first meeting and that he had almost killed this man in front of him - this beautiful, expressive, kind, warm man.

Chigusa widened his dark eyes so that the tears would not leak out. The surface emotions were the downside of his reawakening with Rakan's help. He not only could feel emotion now, but he felt all of them _**intensely**_ as if they were making up for lost time. His skin had become supersensitive over time to light touches as well with the reawakening of sensation.

"…. wrong?" he heard Rakan ask him again. It was the sound of his voice and the gentle, pale hand touching the side of his face that brought Senrou back to his surroundings. Still he could not speak. Instead he gently grasped the hand touching his face and stood up, making it clear that Rakan should follow.

Rakan, very worried now, stood up to face the man in the pale green yukata. Even though he was worried about Chigusa-san, he took the time to appreciate that the pale green set off the dark greenish highlights in Chigusa-san's hair to perfection. He became very embarrassed by his thoughts. He owed this man his life many times over. He should definitely not be ogling him like a Johnny tarento idol.

Rakan looked away from the man in front of him and blushed. His concern for Chigusa-san brought his attention back to the taller man's face in just a few moments however. Chigusa-san had the most unusual look on his face. He seemed almost pained and frightened and a couple of other things that Rakan could not identify. And yet, he would not answer Rakan's questions about what was wrong with him. At one point, it didn't even look as if Chigusa-san could even hear him. Rakan firmed his resolve that he was going to help Chigusa-san in whatever he needed just so he could get the hurting to leave the marksman's face.

It was with that decision, that Rakan followed Chigusa-san as his hand was being tugged forward and they both went silently down the hallway.

Not sure how far this one's going to go, but please review. There will be at least one more chapter to this so worry not. I will have much more … um… involved scenes in chapter 2. Please review and thank you ahead of time! I take suggestions and criticism well so please if you have some ideas, I'm glad to hear them.


	2. Chapter 2

After many weeks, I'm finally back at the keyboard on this story. Sorry for the wait for those of you who were anticipating a quicker turnaround time. Warning: This chapter is much more descriptive of yaoi situations, so if you don't like them, please spare yourself the emotional distress of reading.

I do not own the characters or any other rights to Silver Diamond. It seems that the magic rituals haven't taken effect yet and transferred these gorgeous guys and lovely story to my possession. Sigh.

010101010101010101010101010101010101

Rakan entered the room that Chigusa-san was supposed to use as his own. He doesn't use this room much though, Rakan thought to himself, as he's always sleeping in my room for "protection." Because Chigusa had been staying with Rakan for quite a while, Rakan was curious as to what personal touches the marksman had added over the months to this room. When Chigusa-san slid back the door, the younger man was disappointed, but not really surprised, that there hadn't been any changes. The bedroom looked almost as impersonal as a hotel room.

Chigusa led him to the only soft surface in this room and pulled Rakan-kun down to sit on the futon. He released Rakan's hand immediately thereafter, mostly to hide the trembles that were worsening by the second. Senrou sat beside the sanome and looked at him. Now that he's gotten the object of his obsessive desire into the bedroom he really didn't know how to start. He opened his mouth and took a breath and then just closed it again. Instead he stared out the window onto the garden and pulled Rakan-kun into his shoulder with one arm. He held the younger man there so that they could both look out at the greenery in the failing light of day.

Rakan was fairly confused about what was going on. He didn't know why he was sitting on the futon with Chigusa-san, nor did he know why he brought him to this room and not the others they normally stayed in. When the older man pulled him almost into his chest and held him there, Rakan knew he felt safe and comfortable after a very long and confusing day. At this point, normally he would have started babbling about inanities to fill the void but he had become so comfortable over the months since he's gotten to know all of the guys, but more so with Chigusa-san than anyone else. He no longer felt the need to do run off at the mouth. Right now, he simply snuggled closer into the crook of Chigusa-san's shoulder and let out a quiet sigh.

They sat that way for almost an hour, touching side to side but not speaking. Senrou felt Rakan-kun's breathing slow and become even.

"_Great," _he thought to himself, "_all this prep and fool that I am I let him fall asleep!"_

He gazed down on the top of Rakan-kun's head and the sliver of his face that he could see. He could see the incredibly long light brown lashes not just touching Rakan-kun's cheeks, but almost covering them like a blanket. Gently and slowly he raised his arm that Rakan was laying upon. His long hand reached around until it could just barely touch the hair of this precious one and smooth it down a bit from the normal puffy disarray. He was rewarded for his efforts with a deep sigh and not even a flutter of eyelash to indicate returning consciousness.

Senrou gently laid them both back onto the futon and left his arm out so that Rakan-kun could continue to use it and his shoulder as a pillow. As he lay back, Senrou half turned onto his side so that he could look down upon Rakan's face. Looking at his face was nearly Chigusa's favorite thing to do. He often looked upon the sleeping young man in the night but never got nearer than that. It was during those months of quiet moments that Chigusa realized that with the return of some of his memories and all of his emotions that Rakan-kun was more than just precious because of what he was or because of his many kindnesses that he shared with anyone. Senrou came to the understanding after a very long period of contemplation that Rakan was special to his heart because of love, not of the kind of a servant for a kind and decent master, but of the type where it would be unbearable to be parted in any way.

Chigusa began to feel… cold? His entire body was starting to shake like he had gotten chilled to the bone and the body doesn't just shiver but it begins to almost rock back and forth in large arcs to try to warm up. The shudders that took over were making his muscles tense, lock and relax in three-part cycles. It was all Senrou could do to keep those movements away from the arm and shoulder upon which his love was resting. He started to focus on breathing control to help quiet the jerking muscles. He needed to regain a steady hand so that he could touch Rakan-kun's face. He felt that if he didn't make physical contact with the sanome that he would be empty somehow. Softer than a butterfly's footfall, Chigusa laid his fingertips on the side of Rakan's cheek and jaw line.

Senrou spent a very lovely half hour fingertip-tracing the features of Rakan-kun's face. As he got bolder he would lay a palm against his face and slide the fingers forward into the base of Rakan-kun's hair. This became a rather fun game because when he did that, he could see bumps form on the surface of Rakan's arms where his school uniform had rumpled up and exposed the milky-white skin. Wondering where all the bumps went to, Chigusa slowly started to unbutton the uniform jacket and then the shirt beneath until he could see Rakan's belly, chest and some of his arms. He didn't want to risk waking him by trying to get the sleeves off.

Senrou tried the hair thing again. The most amazing thing happened. There were bumps everywhere! Arms, chest, belly and the base of his throat all had little bumps on the skin and the fine hairs covering those areas were standing on end. What really got to him, though, were the color changes he observed. In the failing light, Senrou saw that where the highest concentrations of little bumps were, the skin would also flush a pale pink. It went up the center of the belly and then formed almost a diamond shape where the flush would flare out to the nipples and then back to a point at the hollow of the throat. The nipples would also stand on end and they wouldn't fade away like the rest of the bumps did when the sensation ended.

Fascinated, Senrou leaned closer to the sanome's chest to observe these changes as they happened. It was times like this he thanked the powers that be that he had been born with very long arms. He found out that when he would breathe on a nipple it would become even more of a tight nub. He discovered that warm breath from his mouth was better for this exercise than the cooler exhalations from his nose. He wanted to see if the same effect would happen if he breathed on the small trail of hairs leading from his ribcage down the center of his belly and below the pants, but his arms were **not** long enough for that.

When he tried the same exercise on the jaw line, something odd happened. Rakan-kun made a sleepy little grunt/groan sound and dipped his chin and scooted toward his feet. He would also always turn his head toward the source of the warm, moist air. Senrou had fun with that for a bit until he was caught in the gaze of the sanome.

He turned to face Chigusa and said, "It's okay." Senrou's eyes widened and his lips parted but no sound escaped. Rakan-kun sat up and faced him. His shirt and jacket were still holding to his shoulders, but just barely fighting gravity. Rakan looked rumpled, happy, and utterly delicious.

Senrou gathered the smaller man toward him until their foreheads touched. He felt as winded as if he had been running over hard sands after ayame all day. Gasping for breath, he tried to still himself so that he wouldn't frighten Rakan-kun. While he had his eyes closed, he felt the sanome move his forehead in a rolling motion and then he felt a tightening in his… chest? No that wasn't right. His belly? No, not quite. It was kind of in both those places and also the stirring and straining began in his groin. All of these things began to tighten because he felt the smallest pressure on his upper lip near the left corner. He sensed rather than felt Rakan-kun's very hesitant tongue tip withdraw.

Rakan, noticing Chigusa-san's stiffening posture, immediately pulled away. _"Stupid, stupid boy!"_ he yelled at himself. _"It's obvious that he doesn't feel the same… oh, oh my."_

The sanome's mental diatribe was interrupted before it even really got rolling. He stopped because the back of his neck was being forcefully pulled forward and his lips were being mashed into Chigusa-san's. As he opens his mouth to ask a question, he felt the questing and questioning tongue forcing its way into his mouth. It wasn't unpleasant but definitely unfamiliar. He started moving his own tongue forward and felt embarrassed because he was worried that Chigusa-san would notice how tight his uniform pants were. While trying to figure out how to kiss each other, there was an uncomfortable clank of teeth when both of them moved wrong at the same moment. Instead of being embarrassed, they found it funny. The emotions were running so high that neither of them could do much more than simply feel.

It was when the sanome captured his tongue and began to suck on it that Senrou began to shake to the point where his arms could no longer support them both; he collapsed backward taking Rakan-kun with him. The small groans escaping from the marksman made something restraining Rakan let loose. He stripped his shirt and jacket the rest of the way off. He slid his very smooth hands over the planes of Chigusa-san's chest under his yukata. He slid his hands forward up and palmed the shoulders taking the cool cotton cloth with them.

Rakan threw his leg over Chigusa and lightly raked his nails down the front of the larger man's chest. He listened to the gasps with increasing pleasure and excitement. Rakan finally started to figure out what the fuss was about. The boys at school would always talk about sex but he never really felt anything either for or against it. He just felt nothing. Now he felt considerably less than nothing. He felt love and excitement and it felt like almost every nerve ending was sending signals that had been multiplied tenfold. Every time Chigusa-san breathed on him, he shivered. Every time he touched the larger man's skin, he would tremble.

Intrigued by this, he began to test every limit to Chigusa-san's control. For it was control that the marksman was displaying. His hands were pressed so deeply into the futon's mattress that the sheets were bunching around his fingers. His eyes were hooded and glistening in the slits as he stared at the young man pressed so invitingly over his groin. Rakan could not hide his blushes or his shock at his boldness but he was not going to let this one chance to finally show Chigusa-san how he felt about him.

He started to scooch downward and then fumbled with trying to untie the belt on the robe that Chigusa-san was wearing. After many tries, he managed it and spread his hands to push back the flaps of the yukata. He gazed at the long stretch of loveliness before him. He was a bit surprised at Chigusa-san's size. Rakan had been pretty sure that the marksman would be erect by the time he got him down to his skin, but he wasn't aware of exactly how _big_ that part of Chigusa-san would be. Rakan bent forward and tentatively licked one of the larger man's nipples. This caused the most delicious gasp and his fingers to splay apart on the sheets. He spread his fingers so wide that the tips were lifting from the bed. Rakan could not hide the manipulative little grin.

"_The nipples were good but let's see what else we can do with this,"_ he thought.

He began to kiss down the length of Chigusa-san's chest. He felt the tip of Chigusa's cock touch the soft underside of his throat. Rakan wasn't quite ready for that but he was ready to try… ah.

"_Ah!"_ thought Senrou. The feel of the sanome's mouth covering his hipbone was nothing short of exquisitely pleasurable torture. The tingling of his nerves just started to make his legs vibrate. He did not want to grab Rakan-kun and startle him. He was afraid of just how very much he wanted the younger man. He held himself still only by the barest thread and the force of hundreds of years of patient training and hunting. His hips, however, were not to be restrained and bucked and pulsed.

Rakan finally decided to give it a try and very shyly and hesitantly licked the tip of Chigusa-san's penis. The head was so incredibly soft and almost spongy in texture while still being firm. The smooth angle of the head slid past his upper teeth without scraping. It was then Rakan realized how small his jaw was in width. Chigusa-san was quite long but he was also so wide as to almost appear triangular. Rakan had to grimace to get the width all the way in so that he could try to do what he think he was doing and still breathe. Willing himself not to gag, he took the full length of the larger man's cock down his throat and then began to move slowly back and forth. He had to time the rhythm to his breathing so that he could manage it for more than a few seconds.

Chigusa could no longer take it and hold still at the same time. He reached down and pulled the sanome up onto his chest. He held him so tightly that neither of them could breathe well. He flipped Rakan-kun onto his back and pinned him down with one large hand. With his other hand he unbuttoned the uniform pants and slid them off as far as he could reach. When that couldn't get them all the way off, he used his foot to pull them off and kick them off the end of the futon. The smaller man was considerably smaller in all ways than he was, but Senrou admired the slender perfection that was Rakan.

"My turn," he said. He swallowed the younger man's hard on all the way to the base. He began to move gently and with a moderate rhythm. It took hardly any time at all before he felt Rakan-kun's hips bucking and pumping and straining. What did take him by surprise was the sensation of Rakan's hand wrapping around his shaft and pumping his own erection. Not only because he managed to slip out of Senrou's grip but also that he could concentrate long enough to curve in a semi-circle to reach his throbbing hard-on.

"EEeee" he heard the sanome gasp and he sucked his breath through his nearly clenched teeth. And then what he'd never thought he'd hear from the younger man's lips. "Senrou!" emerged nearly strangled from his throat as he exploded into the throat of the marksman. He pumped his hand twice more before he felt the larger man's final release.

Rakan's muscles felt like they were made of bean paste but he still got up and went to the bathroom. There he found a clean washcloth and soaked it in warm water. He tottered back to Senrou's room and gently cleaned off himself and his … oh my … his lover. He snuggled them both in the blankets now that they were clean and sated.

The words took on a brand new meaning when he heard Senrou say, "Good night my precious one."

0101010101010101010101010101

Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and I always appreciate reviews (beg, beg). Hope it wasn't too limony for your tastes. =)


End file.
